


Jaehyun's Friend is A Prince?

by NCTentalising



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, Fluff, Honestly who isnt, M/M, Oneshot, Prince Yuta, Sicheng worked as a prince before, Sicheng's also pissed, Straight up fluff I think, Taeil's only mentioned, Taeyong's really smart, Yuta is whipped for WinWin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 02:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCTentalising/pseuds/NCTentalising
Summary: "Yeah! I get it! You're a prince!" Sicheng threw his arms up in frustration.Turns out, Nakamoto Yuta is an actual prince being mistaken for a Disney World prince in well, Disneyland.A Prince!Yuta AU that was unnecessary





	Jaehyun's Friend is A Prince?

"Remember when we first met?" Yuta asked, taking his place next to Sicheng on the bench. They were on the balcony, overseeing the palace's garden. The hedges were beautifully and evenly trimmed, flowers blooming all around it. Sicheng's favourite was the rose bush right in the middle of the hedge maze. Him and Yuta would sometimes sit in the middle of the maze to just gaze up into the sky, whether it be clear or cloudy. They'd sometimes stargaze, too.  
  
Sicheng made a mental note to compliment the gardener tomorrow morning.  
  
"Yeah." He muttered and turned to look at the other man, trying not to smack himself.  
  
When they first met, Yuta was completely mesmerised by Sicheng, eventhough he was in a bad mood, the reason being none other than Lee Taeyong.  
  
  
🌟🌟  
  
  
"Come on, Sicheng!" Taeyong beckoned.  
  
"I don't want to." Sicheng groaned.  
  
"Please? It's just Disneyland and besides, it's Taeil's birthday." Sicheng took a moment to register what he was hearing, it was Taeil's birthday?  
  
"Wait, for real?"  
  
"Uh, yeah."  
  
"Shit!" He shot up, eyes wide.  
  
"And you forgot." Taeyong rolled his eyes, watching Sicheng rush to get dressed, almost tripping over something he left on the floor.  
  
"Fuck!" This time he actually trips but because he's got one leg in his jeans and trying to stuff the other into the pant.  
  
"God damn it." Taeyong whispered under his breath.  
  
And approximately half an hour later, the cranky Sicheng is back because no, it wasn't Taeil's birthday (it wasn't even him who would be there!) and he's got a bruise on his elbow where he fell. Taeyong was snickering as they met up with a very confused Jaehyun.  
  
"What's up?" Jaehyun asked/greeted?  
  
"Fucking Taeyong and his stupid fucking plans." Sicheng grumbled.  
  
"That's a lot of anger for such a cute person." Sicheng hears an unfamiliar voice coming from behind Jaehyun. The said man emerges with a big smile, immediately annoying him even further because who is he to be so happy when Sicheng's having a bad day?  
  
"Me? Cute? No."  
  
"That's exactly something a cute person would say." The man said and smiled again, Sicheng only getting more annoyed. He's not sure how much more he can take until he snaps.  
  
"This isn't even fun. I wanna go home!" Sicheng whined like a small child.  
  
"Sicheng, stop, you're embarrassing us." Jaehyun (fake) scolded.  
  
"Thank my convincing skills." Taeyong winked at Jaehyun.  
  
"But did you actually stop counting the days or something?" Jaehyun raised an eyebrow at Sicheng.  
  
"For the last time, yes! I stopped fucking counting because I'm just going to grow old and die alone."  
  
"Not without me, you won't!" The man who wouldn't stop smiling grinned even wider, so wide that it's starting to freak Sicheng out.  
  
"I don't even know you!" Sicheng cried.  
  
"Oh, pardon me, I'm Prince Nakamoto Yuta."  
  
"Prince? You work here?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Yeah! He does!" Jaehyun cut in between them and pulled Yuta behind him.  
  
"Whatever helps you make a living." Sicheng said and shrugged. Maybe this Yuta guy was just trying to make a living. By annoying the hell out of him. But he understands, he's gone through that before.  
  
He's worked as a prince in Disneyland before, that's why he hates it so much. And Taeyong had the perfect opportunity of tricking him into coming along.  
  
"What does he mean?" Yuta whispered to Jaehyun, the latter shaking his head.  
  
"Nothing, really."  
  
A few moments later, they were all in line for a ride. 4 grown men were in line, waiting, for a dumb ride. The already pissed Sicheng is only getting more pissy.  
  
"Why the fuck did I even bother." Sicheng crossed his arms.  
  
"Because we're your friends?"  
  
"Is that prince our escort or something? He keeps following us around." He whispered to Taeyong.  
  
"He's a friend of Jaehyun's."  
  
"Why'd you bring me out?" Sicheng whined.  
  
"You love this place!"  
  
"Wrong, I fucking hate it." Sicheng crossed his arms and glared at Taeyong.  
  
"Why?" The prince asked.  
  
"Just like you, I worked here." He answered.  
  
"Wh-" Yuta was about to say something but Jaehyun's hand was clasped over his mouth.  
  
Sicheng didn't even notice because he was too busy sulking and glaring at Taeyong.  
  
"Just go with it." Jaehyun whispered to Yuta who gave him a questioning look.  
  
"You mean to say he doesn't know?" Yuta asked as Jaehyun nodded.  
  
Yuta was a little bit saddened by the fact that Sicheng didn't know. Because if he knew of his status, he definitely wouldn't be acting as natural like this but rather stiff and awkwardly polite.  
  
The 4 men got onto the indoor rollercoaster, in the Toy Story section of the park. It was completely dark and there were only lights on where the passengers got on and off. Sicheng was quite sure he was gonna have to sit with Yuta because the other two were already in their seats.  
  
"Come on." Yuta said as he pulled Sicheng's hand, the latter following him and settling himself in the seat.  
  
"You can grab onto me if you're scared." Yuta whispered and smiled.  
  
Sicheng let out a snort.  
  
"Yeah, as if."  
  
Before the ride started, Sicheng was spiralling into a panic. He forgot how much he actually hated the rides. His _'Yeah, as if.'_ started to play in his mind. He bit his lip and looked over at Yuta. He was looking at Sicheng, who had a nervous look.  
  
"You okay?" Yuta asked as Sicheng just nodded.  
  
_No, I'm not. Not really._  
  
He shifted closer to the other man and no, not held onto him but rather _clung_  onto him. He shut his eyes as he felt it moving. He wouldn't even let out a single scream or sound when the ride got crazy but he could feel Yuta's body jerking with laughter. He opened his eyes a bit and, bad choice, he saw lights flashing past by him and immediately felt sick. After about 2 minutes the ride started to slow down, signalling that it was at it's stop. He felt Yuta carding fingers through his hair, he _liked_  that, not that anyone needs to know.  
  
"Hey, it's time to get off." He looked up to see Yuta smiling down at him.  
  
He tried standing but his legs were wobbly, he was trembling. Yuta got up as if rollercoaster rides were nothing for him and helped Sicheng to get out of it.  
  
"Gee, what happed to him?" Jaehyun asked, Sicheng was pale and looked like he was ready to pass out.  
  
Although Sicheng was practically ready to pass out, he still had the energy to glare at Taeyong who gave him a sly grin.  
  
"How about you guys go have fun and I'll look after Sicheng, huh?" Yuta asked.  
  
"You'd do that?" Both Taeyong and Sicheng asked at the same time, Yuta nodding.  
  
"Thanks!" Taeyong squeaked out an answer and pulled Jaehyun to another part of the park.  
  
"You able to walk now?" Yuta asked softly as Sicheng nodded.  
  
They slowly made their way to the benches where Sicheng's legs gave way and he slumped on it.  
  
"I hate this place." Sicheng whispered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, I worked here and I hate everything about this place and what we have to do to please the visitors. 'Prince, do this, do that' it's so god damn annoying!" He complained as Yuta furrowed his brows.  
  
"Do they really do that?"  
  
"Haven't you worked here long enough to know?"  
  
"Work here?" Before anyone could say anything, Sicheng's phone rang.  
  
"What?" Sicheng growled at the caller, Taeyong.  
  
"Jesus, fuck. Calm down. Where are you guys?"  
  
"In the dead center of the park."  
  
"Right, we're coming to you." He said and hung up. Jaehyun and Taeyong forgot that Sicheng still hasn't realised who Yuta was.  
  
Yuta looked at him, expecting and answer.  
  
"They're coming here." Sicheng said as Yuta's mouth formed an 'O' shape, understanding.  
  
"So, don't you have like work today?" Sicheng asked, continuing their conversation.  
  
"I'm a prince?" Yuta stated, more like questioned.  
  
"Okay, and?"  
  
"I'm a prince." This time, he made sure to say it with actual authority.  
  
"Yeah! I get it! You're a prince!" Sicheng threw his arms up in frustration.  
  
Not even 3 minutes later, they see Jaehyun and Taeyong approaching.  
  
"But I  _am_ a prince."  
  
"Oh, boy." Jaehyun said.  
  
"What do you mean oh boy?" Sicheng eyed Jaehyun.  
  
"Um, Sicheng, Yuta is an actual prince. He's the youngest, Prince Nakamoto Yuta." Jaehyun 'introduced'.  
  
"What the fuck." Sicheng's jaw dropped. The man in front of him is a prince? And they didn't bother telling him?  
  
"You both are dying by my hands." Sicheng lunged forward at both Taeyong and Jaehyun.  
  
He was caught by none other than the prince himself, trying to prevent his two other friends from being shredded to bits.  
  
"Let me go! They deserve to get choked!"  
  
"The amount of disrespect I've shown you is because of them." He tried to get out of Yuta's grip but to no avail.  
  
"I don't mind, Sicheng." Yuta was still holding onto Sicheng, who calmed down a bit, the other two scurrying off.  
  
"Such assholes, they are." Sicheng huffed.  
  
"Such a cutie, you are." Yuta's eyes turned into crescents, pinching Sicheng's cheeks and admiring him.  
  
🌟🌟  
  
"I still can't believe you thought I worked at Disneyland." Yuta said and chuckled.  
  
"Hey, all princes wear the same thing alright? You were wearing that ridiculous Prince Eric lookin' ass clothing!" Sicheng laughed, Yuta tried to be mad at him but ends up laughing as well.  
  
"I was not!"  
  
"Mhm. You were."  
  
"Nuh-uh. I wasn't, _baby_." Sicheng blushed at Yuta's words, _baby_.  
  
He loved pet names that Yuta has given to him, _baby, precious, princess_. But he'd never admit that he loved being called _princess_ , never.  
  
Yuta sure knew how to win an argument against Sicheng, just calling him the sweetest names, not even Taeyong nor Jaehyun would do in front of other people. But Yuta was practically shameless when it comes down to anything that has to do with Sicheng.  
  
The prince softly touched his lover's face, who leaned into the touch.  
  
"You're so pretty." He said, causing the younger to blush even more.  
  
He brought their faces closer, letting his lips brush against the other's, letting it linger there for a bit before completely closing the gap between the both of them. There they were, under the moonlight, sharing a kiss that neither of them will get tired of.


End file.
